


[ND]Covered in dirt

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 回交, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 聊以慰藉
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	[ND]Covered in dirt

恶魔都是狡诈的生物，他们遵循欲望的本能，不折手段来达到自己的目的。但丁非常清楚这点，他的强大并非仅仅源于天生血脉中的能力，还有在过去无数日子里与恶魔们对抗的经验。

他是这个世界上最强大的恶魔猎人。

可惜他大意了。

他以为自己已经破除了这片森林的瘴气，艾奇德娜死在他的大剑之下——同她还来不及诞下的恶魔卵一起。可是没想到还有漏网之鱼，知晓母体的惨死之后，他伪装成杂草、藤蔓、枯枝，将身影隐匿在高耸枝干的背光下，触角则探进森林角落的阴影里，慢慢地织成了一张猎网。等待着他的猎物掉以轻心。

于是但丁踏入森林的时候，属于恶魔的那一部分直觉还来不及提醒他，他就呛进了一口带着古怪气味的香气，形容那个味道就似将开到枯萎的玫瑰揉碎埋进腐烂潮湿的泥土里。他挥走了鼻前的空气，毫不在意地用叛逆斩断虬枝，恶魔狡诈地探出一点影子，引诱着他往森林深处走去。

非要说有什么特别的，他刚刚同尼禄告别，那个在预料之中又超乎意外的孩子。但丁轻笑一声，状似嘲讽。虫鸣骤停，寂静无声，他环顾四周，蔽日的树影与他的影子盘绕在一起，仿佛层层叠叠的黑洞，从天空下倾倒而来。同时，树叶无风自动，簌簌而响。但丁感到有种不适感爬上他的背脊，像是一种充满了恶意的窥视，无邪的敌意，以及所有似无的香气变得更加浓郁了起来。他捂住鼻子皱起眉，香味已经浓郁到腥臭，那只恶魔的气息却突然从四面八方向他袭来。但丁转身挥剑，立刻斩断了试图勾起右手的树枝。树影仿佛活了过来，脚底下的枝蔓也仿佛活了过来，对他发起的攻势愈发猛烈，同时，还夹着几分狂热。

但丁略感不妙，气味仿佛带有一定的致幻性，他眼前闪过一个虚影，握着叛逆的动作微微一凝。已经化为触手的肢体立刻疯狂地攀上了他的小腿。

“但丁——”

听见声音的一瞬间，但丁不可置信地转身，瞥到那蓝色身影的瞬间，找到间隙的恶魔猛然将他吞没。

但丁咬着牙，伸长了右手试图去抓被击飞在离手指只有半寸的叛逆。可是他失败了，败地很彻底。原本缠绕在他身上的触手将他的身体绞地更紧。慢慢地、慢慢地，像是巨蟒品尝猎物最后的挣扎，将他玩弄一番后才肯拆分入腹。一根虬髯的触手带着绿色的黏液，攀绕在他的脖子上，围了一圈，又收紧。窒息的瞬间令他失礼，但丁手指抽动。窸窸窣窣的声音从身后传来，他使劲别过头，如同艾奇德娜那般的恶魔从树顶上降下，全是眼白的眼睛冷漠地“注视”着他。

但丁回以冷笑。

“妈妈……死。”刚刚出生不久的树妖还学不会人类的语言，他的词句断断续续地，还夹杂着恶魔的发音，“妈妈……”它凑近了但丁，没有鼻孔的鼻尖轻嗅了几下，绿色而扭曲的脸抽动，又抬起身体，叫唤着，“妈妈……卵……”

但丁看不清它的动作，但是缠在身体上的触手却突然耸动了起来，带着诡异的触感摩挲着他的身体。脖子上的肢体突然松开，他不由自主地大口喘气，将氧气重新送回肺叶。恶魔盘旋在他的上方，但丁察觉到它似乎是在打量着他，而细小的触手已经推开了他胸前的皮带，略带腐蚀性的黏液开始侵蚀黑色的布料。

“妈……妈……”

它指挥着更多的触手爬上但丁挣扎扭动着的身体，带着黏液的粗糙触感扫过裸露在外的皮肤，但丁终于知道森林里蚀骨腐烂的香气原来是这只恶魔的分泌物，是它捕猎的手段，正如毒蛇的毒液，沿着赤裸的皮肤漫进他的身体里。触手滑过的地方都开始泛起灼热的刺痛。这次换成恶魔来嘲笑但丁的挣扎，它将一根触手送到的但丁紧闭的嘴边，慢慢地摩挲着湿润的嘴唇，它并不急于享受自己的猎物，而是有了更好的用途。

于是它满心欢喜地溶解了他的衣服，只剩下一些黑红色的布料还挂在身上。赤裸的躯干上爬满了扭曲耸动的触手，分泌出更多催情的黏液。它打开了但丁的四肢，将他升到半空，拉着脖子微微向下，趁着他张嘴的时候，碗口大的触手毫无顾忌地插进了他的最里，探入食道深处，直抵胃中。被异物倾入的恶心与呕吐同时泛起，但丁想要立刻咬下，嘴角却被狠狠撑开，带着浓郁腥臭味的液体立刻灌进了他的胃里，他被灌满了，更多的液体反刍进他的嘴里，滴答滴答地从下颚流下。

但丁不由自主地睁大了眼睛，而灵活的触手已经随着他抖动的尾椎延展向下，不带试探地侵入了收缩的后穴，用分泌出的黏液打湿肛口的周围，接着，枉顾他抵抗的意志，直接插进了炙热的甬道中。后穴反射性地绞紧了侵入者，但丁闷哼出声，从鼻腔里传出带着情欲的呼吸。

恶魔满意地点了点头，它的直觉并没有错。这是一只强大的雌性，足以作为母体，以及卵的温床。

于是触手们像是得到了鼓励，开始涌向那紧致的后穴。而埋在身体里的肢体则开始来回进出，带着粗粝凸起的尖端抽动着前列腺。先给他的身体一些甜蜜的奖励将其驯服，再将包裹着糖浆的毒药送进他的嘴里尽数吞下，最后使他沉溺在无尽的情欲与痛苦中，心甘情愿成为它们的容器。

作为杀害它母亲的代价，就是成为它孩子的母亲。

恶魔在阴影里窃窃私语。

但丁的神志在催情的黏液和触手的蹂躏中开始变得恍惚，身体开始不由自主地随着触手抽插的节奏而摆动。逐渐地，他突然察觉有一根细小的触手开始往他的身体更深处探进，带着麻痒与诡异的痛感，在他紧闭的缝隙处轻叩。但丁呻吟出声，强烈的快感从后穴攀岩而上，他仰起修长的脖子，四肢抽搐后逐渐脱力。那根触手仿佛找到了他的秘密，开始疯狂地鞭挞起了生殖腔的入口，知道那紧闭的缝隙在反复的刺激下微微地打开一个小口，溢出了大量的淫液，而同时在他体液和黏液的润滑下，触手终于卡进了他的生殖腔，带着恶意地开始翻搅。于是但丁连声音都听不见了，只有来自身后的快感提醒他的意识还没有溃散，他清醒地知道自己开始屈服于身体的本能，而作为一个雌性的母体，在初次怀孕诞下恶魔蛋之后，他就再也没有使用过自己的生殖腔。

一阵阵从身体深处传来的过激快感比鞭打在他身上的触手还令他痛苦。但丁想蜷起身体，却被触手无情地拉开。带着刺棱和突节的触手又一记鞭打落在他的背上。原本光洁的脊背已经出现了道道深刻的红痕，猩红色的血顺着柔韧的腰线蜿蜒而下，而吞咽着好几根粗壮触手的后穴却从这屈辱般的痛苦中品啧出了令人厌恶的快感。随着鞭子落下，红艳肿胀的后穴都会分泌出清亮的淫液，并将触手吞地更深，而它们则开始反复凌虐起了未经情事的生殖腔，互相绞起又分散顶撞。如果不是嘴里还插了两根异物，但丁都不能保证自己会不会发出呻吟，尽管他的呼吸以及夹着浓厚的情欲。

可是这场虐待并没有那么快结束。那些触手故意抵着他身体里的敏感点，交替着研磨起来，而另一些纤细的触手则爬上了他的胸膛，留下一道道诡异的红痕，有意识地揉搓起了红胀的乳首，在乳孔扩张后，直接插了进去，并且注入更多的液体。但丁痛哼出声，胸口鼓胀。而触手则开始揉捏起了柔软的胸肉，留下青紫的痕迹。

“差……差不……多……”它缓缓地挪动蛇状的尾部，走到但丁的面前。牵起的嘴角模仿人类的笑容，而但丁此刻只想杀了它。

它彻底地将但丁当成了母体，粗糙尖锐的指甲划过他的脸，接着含进嘴里品尝血痕处溢出的鲜血。

“强大……”它赞叹地说道，又转为低吟，“低劣……”

但丁知道它指的是什么，触手从他的嘴里抽了出去。他咽下唾液，低呵道，“滚！”

恶魔无意再与他交流，于是触手调整了他身体的姿势，让他跪趴在地上，抬起臀部。恶魔指挥着触手，顷刻间从他的身体里退出，指尖划过艳红而微颤的穴口，低下头轻嗅。但丁不适地咬紧牙关，调动身体里的魔力，同时暴起召回叛逆，直接刺向恶魔的心脏。

叛逆却在距离皮肤半寸的地方停止了。

“你……”但丁突然抬头的时候，却看见另一个人冷漠而厌恶地注视着他。

于是他失去了最后反抗的机会。

“但丁在哪里？”

尼禄急急忙忙地追上了崔西，美艳的女恶魔上下打量了他一眼。尼禄微微别过脸，闷声道，“我想再谢谢他。”

“你很在意？”崔西不置可否，嘴角噙着笑，绕到他的身边。尼禄侧身避开了她的手。于是崔西说道：“他去森林了——”接着好意地补充了了一句，“现在追上去还来得及。”

尼禄想说，我才不想去追，却还是迈开了脚。

“尼禄，”斯巴达大剑插在地上，恶魔的声音从背后传来，“祝你好运。”

就像是一个荒诞而瑰丽的噩梦。手持大剑的红衣男子从天而降，刺杀了教皇。玻璃碎片和血淋在他的银发上，一个真正的斯巴达后裔，他们所信仰的神的血脉，带着杀戮和圣洁降临最终降临教会。仿佛是一场迟来的审判，把尼禄过往的人生经验都炸地粉碎，他感到目眩神迷，随即变从废墟中生长出了枝芽。

但丁犹如一个游刃有余的高手，对待他仿佛是对待一个不值一提的挑战，轻轻松松就大获全胜。他将尼禄抵在大剑下，从嘴角的轻笑中泄出几分年长者的威压，半是挑逗半是挑衅地指导他。那个瞬间，尼禄满心的愤慨和不甘，还带着几分悄然既逝的委屈。可是但丁看起来毫无破绽，他就像一个完美的符号，憧憬的投影，飞快掠过的绮梦。

尼禄劈开了挡在脚前的藤蔓，皱了皱眉，空气中浓郁的香气显得有些腥，暗色的天空略带不祥，森林没有一点人声。这很不对劲。他提高警惕，集中精神，同时掏出湛蓝玫瑰，捏紧了绯红女王，小心地像森林的腹地前行。

“它们”仿佛被无形的引力所吸引了，被集中地趋向同一个地方，顺着森林的脉络，尼禄在阴影里匿藏自己的身型，他对这片森林还算熟悉，但是今天却处处透露着诡异。艾奇德娜已经死亡，难道是落单的恶魔们开始争夺起了森林的所有权。尼禄暗暗心惊，他仔细地找寻着但丁的身影，却有一丝不安漫上心头。

接着，他听见一丝古怪的声音，像是有巨蟒爬行过满是树叶和杂草的地面时发出的声响。接着是虚弱的人声，那声音有些熟悉，尼禄却听地面红耳赤。

“唔……嗯……”

被茂盛的草木遮挡住视线的尼禄停住了脚步。他僵硬地伸出手，瞥向缝隙间，不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

成熟的身体被捆在布满虬髯的枝节间，背对着他的脊背布满了青紫的鞭痕，同时顺着腰窝和大张的两腿间，布满黏液的触手正在红肿充血的后穴里反复抽插。

恰好是被操进了关键处，修长的脖子猛然向后仰去，尼禄的视线正好落在布满红迹的胸膛上，丰腴的乳肉被触手揉地艳红，又是一鞭打在他的身体上。他呜咽着出声，然而这声音又因为插在嘴里的触手而只能吞回腹中，色情而凄惨。

尼禄只觉得有一股漫天的愤怒冲进自己的脑子里，烧得理智一片空白，他还没来得及思考，身体已经替他做了决定。绯红女王的火焰从恶魔被劈成两半的躯体间熊熊燃烧。

“去死！”

“去死！！！！”

那灼铺天盖地的怒火因无处发泄的占有欲而将森林焚烧殆尽，仿如与生俱来的雄性本能。让他撕碎一切侵犯但丁并会威胁到他们的生物。

尼禄支撑着刀，喘着粗气暴烈的情绪，慢慢地等着眼中扭曲的景象逐渐平缓。他拖着刀，走到但丁的身体，扯开了缠绕在他身上停止动作的触手。用力抱起昏迷的恶魔猎人来到河边。

水床不深，堪堪漫过腰际。尼禄抱着但丁靠在岸边，眼睛都不知道该往哪里看，但丁若有似无的呼吸就在他的颈肩，他突然觉得有点痒。鬼手微微收起，僵硬着把挂在但丁身上破碎的布料小心地扯开。

强大的恶魔猎人看上去毫无防备，尼禄又觉得刚刚压下去的怒火又有抬头的姿势，还有小腹抽紧。水流淌过他们的身体，尼禄感到高热的体温从他的手心里传来，粗糙的鬼手贴在满是伤痕的脊背上，他咬了咬牙，掬起水小心翼翼地清洗起带着污秽的伤口。但丁的睫毛微微颤动，尼禄心想，明明他被大剑穿胸而过都若无其事，为什么现在却看起来那么虚弱。虚弱到让他能以为自己有可趁之机。

尼禄吐出浊气，抬头，用余光瞥向隐秘在尾椎处的阴影，其他地方都好办，可是这对他而言实在是太过于刺激了，于是他轻声地唤了一声：“但丁……”

“嗯……？”听见自己名字的恶魔猎人皱起好看的眉头，周围过分地安静，过了好一会他的眼中才凝聚起蓝色的、近乎透明的光。但丁无神地注视了一会前方，才缓缓地开口：“尼……禄？”他的声音过分地沙哑，显然触手损伤到了声带，他恍惚了一会，又怅然若失地补充了一句，“是你啊……”

尼禄未能捕捉到他话中未尽的含义，就被回过神的但丁反压在身下。

他好似恢复了那个平常的样子，带着一点轻佻的笑意，口不对心地道谢：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

但是尼禄却没有感到任何欣喜，胸腔里是空荡着的回音，他反而是被激怒了，冷笑着回答他：“是啊——”但他还没来得及把讥讽的话脱口而出，但丁就软倒在了他的身上，带着难耐的神色和一声充满情欲的鼻音，并不尖锐的指节刮过尼禄颈侧敏感的皮肤。

他扶着但丁的肩膀，听见他忍着喘息，并将手掌则贴着腹部。但丁闭上眼睛，贴着尼禄的身体，有滚烫的温度从他的中心里传来。而腹腔中的异感滚动地愈发地明显起来，甚至出现了凹凸不平的诡异状态。

“这是什么？”尼禄问道。

“卵。”但丁言简意赅地回答道，“它把我当成了孵化的温床。”他低下头隐藏起情绪，停顿了一会，正当尼禄思考要怎么打破这色情又尴尬的境遇，好将他带回去治疗。但丁突然猛地靠近了尼禄，仔细地端详着他的眉眼和轮廓，正当尼禄想问“你怎么了？”的时候，但丁捂着腹部发出一声闷哼，他贴近了尼禄，抓着他的手掌贴在自己丰硕又布满伤痕的胸肌上，按着手背带着节奏揉动了鼓掌的胸口，咬着他的耳廓，带着刻意又轻慢的勾引和引人堕落的欲望，对年轻的孩子说：“帮帮我，尼禄。”

帮帮我。

尼禄的脑子里轰然炸响，只剩下了但丁故意拖长的尾音。他知道这很危险，可是他无法拒绝，从但丁第一次降临在他的面前，他就无法拒绝这仿如渎神般的诱惑。他咬着恶魔猎人的嘴唇，他是完美且毫无破绽。将他的呻吟咽入口中时，用粗糙的鬼爪掰开了紧闭的臀隙，就着水流侵入红肿糜艳的后穴。尼禄听见但丁猛然剧烈的喘息，才刚刚探入两根手指，热情的甬道就蜂拥而上，绞动着往里推挤。于是尼禄在但丁含着情欲的指引下，顺势翻搅起来。

“唔……再深一些。”他动情地呻吟着，水珠顺着艳红的鞭痕蜿蜒而下。但丁的身体艳情到了极致，双手无力地交叠在尼禄的背后。尼禄红着眼睛抠挖到了埋在他身体里的卵，鬼手的细鳞刮过收缩的肉壁，接着屈起关节撑开后穴，另一只手则挤按起他的小腹。但丁的声音愈加急促，呻吟断断续续的，分不清是痛苦还是愉悦。他张开的腿根开始哆嗦，随着鬼手的抽出，无数颗鸡蛋大小的卵从他的后穴里滑落，同时带出了大量的黏液。

但丁因为排卵而先达到了高潮，尼禄抱紧了他的腰，他感到强大的恶魔猎人在他的怀里颤抖，交叉在一处的腿根肌肉更是微微痉挛。这种诡异的满足感像蛇的毒液一样侵入血液，他本该抵御这种毒品，但是沾上就会成瘾。他抚摸着但丁的脸与他接吻，趁他虚弱的时候掠夺他的呼吸，侵犯他的意志，尼禄过分投入地品尝但丁的味道，宛如沙漠中的行人，终于在独自徒行多年后汲取到甘甜的乳汁。

而年长者则纵容地笑着，任由粗硬的阴茎在他的腿间摩挲，他伸手扶了一下尼禄的性器，对准了位置，屏息将他送进自己的身体里。

完完整整地埋入了他的身体里。

尼禄感到一股温暖与怀念，他抱着但丁，却无从下手。阴茎插进了他的身体里，被炙热甬道反复吞吐吮吸。他还带着不可置信和茫然，如此轻而易举地就拥有了他。

直到但丁略带调笑的声音从他的头顶上传来，“第一次？”

尼禄红了脸，“嗯”了一声，抓起恶魔猎人的手腕挡住爆红的脸，轻轻地舔过青紫的淤痕。

但丁好笑地看着他笨拙地讨好着自己，按捺下莫名的情绪，任由泛滥的情欲将他填满。他配合地低下腰，尼禄的阴茎吃地更深，教他如何顶弄自己的敏感点。

“轻点……”但丁含着气音说道。可是年轻人太急切了，现在就恨不得将他整个一口吞下。接着尼禄无师自通地含住艳色的乳珠，犬牙摩挲，听见但丁的呻吟变得更加凌乱，腿根收紧。但丁的阴茎硬起，在抽插间摩擦着尼禄紧实的肌肉。尼禄知道自己找到了方法，于是顶着前列腺来回撞击，而口中则用力吸吮。

但丁觉得自己上下都湿透了，被触手开发过的身体根本不堪一击，更何况催情的效力还没有过去，没能坚持多久，就抓着尼禄的背让他慢一点，甚至留下了几道指痕。

“太深了……尼禄……！”

可是尼禄并不理睬他，依旧自顾自地操弄着，年轻人莽撞又凶狠，所有的欲望和爱意都一股脑地发泄进他的身体里，根本不管他此时是否能够承受地了。

硕大的龟头碾过泛着蜜液的细缝，但丁失神地仰头，尖锐的犬牙咬住他上下滚动的喉结。而发不出声音的但丁根本无力阻止阴茎插入自己复苏的生殖腔，那撞击来得太过凶猛，所有的抵抗都显得不堪一击。直到整根性器终于叩开腔道，有热流从但丁的身体里涌出，他仿佛失禁一般高潮了。淅淅沥沥的液体从后穴涌出，又被阴茎堵在了身体里，尼禄扶住了他软倒的身体，一下一下地拍打着他耸动的肩胛，身下的撞击却始终没有停止。被操到烂熟的生殖腔终于温驯地对着侵入者讨好，与其说是讨好，更像是一种久别后的喜悦，哪怕他曾经折磨了但丁十个月之久，但是他的身体仍然记得这熟悉的旧客。

直到尼禄终于将滚烫的精液射进了他的身体里，他连动一下手指的力气都没有了。

年轻人磕磕绊绊地同他道歉，惹地但丁很想笑，可是他太累了，来不及思考其他的问题。只能在重新陷入黑暗前，随意揉乱了他的头发。


End file.
